ELF (Dust In The Wind)
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Ini hanya bercerita tentang kisah cinta tidak biasa antara empat pasang manusia yang mendapat sebuah bantuan dari sesosok gadis aneh dengan kekuatan misteriusnya. HunKai, KiHyun, KrisBaek, TeukChul. Crack pair forever.


**Tittle**

 **ELF (Dust In The Wind)**

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin**

 **Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **Summary**

 **Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah sebuah musim gugur yang selalu menatapmu dari tempatku berada, aku terlalu senang saat mendengar suara alunan melodi biola yang kau mainkan dan aku lebih menyukainya saat kaulah yang memainkan untukku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali bermain meski aku harus menukarkannya dengan nyawaku sekalipun karena aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun. Karena kau dan musikku adalah semangat dalam hidupku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _ **Dunia gemerlap tersaji di depan mata melebar dengan penuh keangkuhan atas ego dan rasionalisme namun semua hal itu akan terbantahkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana."Jika cinta adalah sebuah jawaban dapatkah kita mengabaikan sebuah pertanyan?**_

 _ **Karena cinta datang dengan pengorbanan yang akan memberikan petunjuk siapa diri kita yang sebenarnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

• **°•°•**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BaB 1**

 **Demi Kamu.**

 **"Hihihi..." sebuah tawa kecil terdengar merdu bagai sebuah alunan shymponi lagu yang terbawa bersama angin musim gugur yang berhembus melewati gaun berwarna hitamnya dan surai panjang hingga bawah pinggulnya yang melambai mencemari warna gelap sang malam dengan kecantikan dan keangunan wanita cantik pemilik wajah Lolita itu, wanita itu terlihat asyik mengawasi seorang anak manusia yang terlihat diam membeku sejak sore tadi dengan tatapan yang intens dan terpaku pada sebuah pohon sakura yang tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki bunga dalam setiap tahunnya. sebuah pohon besar tangguh namun terlihat sakit dan kesepian. Pohon Malang yang sekarat.**

 **Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit malam dari atas atap rumah sakit, menyibakan surai gelapnya dengan gerakan jari yang tampak sensual menambah kesan cantik dalam sosoknya. setelahnya terlihat sebuah senyuman cerah dari bibir merah alaminya di wajah cantiknya. tatapannya tak lama teralihkan lagi ke arah wajah pemuda dingin berwajah pucat dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit yang sejak tadi masih setia berdiri di samping sang pohon tanpa suara, entah apa yang sedang di pikirannya.**

 **"Hah~kali ini, akan jadi cerita yang seperti apa ya?!, bagaimana selanjutnya aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar menantikannya!" ucap sang wanita itu dengan raut wajah berbinar cerah seraya bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.**

 **"Kirarin Ryul, sepertinya musim cinta akan segera kembali, aku harap kali ini aku mendapatkan sebuah cinta yang manis" ucap wanita itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atas atap gedung tiga belas lantai rumah sakit dengan wajah ringan tanpa beban, seolah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari gedung tinggi itu tidak menakutinya dan tidak masalah untuk wanita berparas bak malaikat yang menawan. bahkan wajahnya tampak santai masih menyungingkan senyum manisnya, namun sebelum sosoknya benar-benar jatuh menyentuh dan menghantam tanah sosok wanita berparas cantik itu menghilang bagaikan debu cosmik yang tak terlihat dan bersatu dengan udara malam musim gugur. Hilang tak berbekas bagai sebuah sihir mustahil di jaman modern Ini.**

 **Pemuda tampan berwajah datar pucat itu tampak sedikit menoleh menatap sekitarnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa dingin terasa sedikit menusuk kulitnya malam ini, hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menyentuh tengkuknya dengan tatapan sedikit waspada dan tatapan menyelidik mengawasi sekitarnya.**

 **"Oh Sehun, cepat masuk apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" teriak seorang pemuda manis bersurai karamel yang berdiri menghardik pemuda tampan pucat bernama Oh Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.**

 **"Oh~" dengan wajah bodoh Sehun menolehkan wajahnya sekali lagi mengamati sekitarnya dan bergegas berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri menuju sang pemanggil yang kini sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan kesalnya.**

 **"Kau masih sakit bodoh kenapa keluyuran malam-malam begini hah?!" hardik pemuda manis bersurai karamel itu sekali lagi saat mendapati sesosok datar itu mulai mendekat kearahnya.**

 **"Kau berisik sekali Kyuhyun Hyung, aku hanya sedang mencari angin sebentar kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih, mana ayam gorengnya?! aku lapar" ucap Sehun kurang ajar dengan kakak sepupunya itu seraya mengambil bungkusan plastik yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun serta melengang santai meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menampilkan wajah setannya.**

 **"Yak~dasar albino kurang ajar, berani sekali kau berbicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu, kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak terima seraya mengejar sehun yang memasuki rumah sakit tanpa menoleh sekalipun padanya.**

 **Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang wanita dengan wajah lolitanya tampak menyembul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pohon besar itu dan menatap kepergian pemuda albino pucat itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dan setelahnya mengelus pohon tua itu dengan mata terpejam seolah menikmati suasana magis di antara keduanya.**

 **"Jadi apa keputusanmu?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Wanita cantik bernama kirarin Ryul itu kembali tertawa manis sedikit menjauh dari sang pohon, berusaha melihat sang pohon dengan lebih jelas dengan jemari yang saling bertaut di belakangnya.**

 **"Aku akan membantu tapi dengan satu syarat dan kau pasti tau apa yang aku inginkan, sayangku~tenagaku tidaklah gratis dan bayaran yang ku ambil bisa saja berupa bagian dari tubuhmu, rantingmu, batangmu, daunmu atau jiwamu, apa kau masih menginginkannya?!" tanya Kirarin menatap sang pohon, jika ada orang yang melihat kelakuan aneh gadis itu maka bisa di pastikan semua orang yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya seperti wanita kurang waras yang mau-mau saja berbicara dengan sebuah pohon di malam dingin musim gugur dengan gaun hitam tipis miliknya tanpa mantel.**

 **"Apa kau sanggup dengan syarat yang ku ajukan, sayangku?!" tanyanya lagi bertanya pada angin dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya yang terpoles sempurna tanpa cacat.**

 **Lama tidak ada tanggapan sementara Kirarin masih menatap sang pohon dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan tak berapa lama wanita itu kembali tersenyum cantik seraya menyelipkan surai gelap panjangnya ke belakang telingahnya dengan gerakan anggun.**

 **"Pikirkan baik-baik aku pergi, jika kau membutuhkanku dan berniat berubah pikiran panggil saja namaku dan aku akan datang padamu, sampai jumpa Jong" ucap Kirarin dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba lenyap secara perlahan di telan oleh sebuah sinar yang terlihat berkerlip cantik di malam itu, dia melebur bagaikan beribu kunang-kunang yang berkumpul jadi satu dan terberai kemudian menjadi berjuta cahaya cantik di atas langit malam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

Trang

Brak

"Sialan~" teriakan frustasi kembali terdengar dari salah satu kamar VVIP rumah sakit terkenal itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda albino yang menjambaki surai dark brownnya dengan sedikit brutal.

"Aku benci dengan hidupku, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku?!" geramnya seraya mencengkeram tangan kanannya sendiri yang terasa mati rasa dan kaku akibat cedera yang di alaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan begitu erat seraya meringis kesakitan.

"Sehun ada apa?!" Kyuhyun berjalan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar rawat pemuda yanh sudah di anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai dengan keadaan ruangan yang terlihat hancur berantakan dan sebuah biola yang tidak berbentuk lagi terlihat mengenaskan tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda albino itu dengan tatapan sedih dengan iris selelehan karamel yang mulai meredup. "Sehun~ah" bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah cacat Hyung, aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi~karirku hancur~aku menyerah dengan hidup sialanku ini" ucap Sehun seraya menundukkan wajahnya penuh rasa kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang tak tampak di wajah tersembunyinya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan terapi pas~"

"Hentikan~sudah cukup Hyung" ucap Sehun cepat memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku tau Ini tidak akan berhasil, aku sudah tamat" bisiknya semakin pelan.

"Sehun~ah" bisik Kyuhyun dengan kesedihan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan saat melihat adiknya terpuruk dengan begitu sangat.

"Maaf, Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Hyung" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya masih menundukkan kepalanya tak berniat menatap wajah kakak sepupunya yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan gurat kecemasan.

"Tentu~baikalah, sehunnie.." jawab Kyuhyun mengerti, Kyuhyun tidak ingin memaksa Sehun, Sehun sendiri pasti tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan cengeng di depannya. Karena sebuah kecelakaan terencana yang di lakukan oleh seorang artis pendatang baru bernama Luhan yang tanpa sengaja menjebak Sehun hingga membuat Sehun terpaksa bertingkah ceroboh hingga mencederai tangan kanannya tanpa dia sadari.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan rawat sehun dan merosot terduduk di depan pintu dengan derai air mata yang tak bisa di tahannya lagi. Perasaannya semakin tercabik kala mendengar suara tangis penuh kesedihan dan keputusasaan asaan dari adik albinonya itu.

Sehun menangis dengan suara tertahan meski dengan erat di bungkam mulutnya namun isak tangis itu masih saja lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sehun tau jika nada yang di keluarkan dari biolanya tidak lagi sempurna seperti dulu, bunyi biolanya sudah kering dan Sehun merasa sangat marah dan putus asa berapa kalipun dia mencoba suara kering itu tidak pernah pergi dari permainannya meski dia mencoba berlatih dan terus berlatih nada yang di keluarkan tidak sebaik saat dirinya belum cedera, Sehun merasa gagal, lalu apa gunanya dia hidup tanpa nada, jiwanya sudah mengosong sejak vonis yang di katakan dokter, dia memang bisa mengunakan alat musik tapi tidak bisa mengunakan seperti dulu bahkan tangannya akan terasa sakit dan mati rasa jika dirinya memaksa untuk tetap melakukan gerakan sulit untuk mencapai nada-nada yang biasanya dia pakai, Sehun tidak bisa.

.

.

.

•°•°•

.

.

.

 **"Kau sudah memikirkannya?!" tanya kirarin pada sebuah pohon dengan senyum cantik khas Lolita miliknya. Kali ini Kirarin memakai sebuah singlet berwarna merah dengan jaket berwarna hitam serta hotpans senada dan kaus kaki sebatas paha serta boots berwana hitam yang terlihat modis namun terkesan misterius, gadis cantik berwajah Lolita itu terlihat memutari pohon sakura dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang menyusuri setiap lekuk kasar Batang sang pohon.**

 _ **"Aku sudah memikirkannya, tidak apa aku kehilangan separuh dari tubuhku asal kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku, nona Kirarin"**_

 **"Baiklah~apakah aku boleh tau apa alasanmu sampai memutuskan mengambil keputusan sebesar itu?!" tanya Kirain kembali. Sejujurnya gadis itu sedikit penasaran dengan setiap perasaan cinta yang menguar dari mahkluk yang ada di bumi ini, bahkan kirarin sendiri tidak mengerti apa artinya cinta itu yang sebenarnya maka untuk itulah alasan dia untuk membantunya.**

 _ **"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan bersemangat kembali aku ingin dia kembali memainkan biolanya, akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bisa kembali berbahagia karena aku mencintainya, mencintai suara biolanya dan mencintai sosoknya meski hanya sesaat aku ingin bersamanya, nona Kirarin"**_

 **"Begitu~baiklah aku akan membantumu tapi aku hanya bisa memberikanmu waktu sepuluh hari dan tidak lebih apa kau menyetujuinya?!" tanya Kirarin.**

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti meski singkat aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena mau memberiku kesempatan ini?!" terdengar nada bahagia dalam suaranya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku berikan padamu sebagai bayarannya?!"tanya suara itu lagi.**_

 **" kau akan mengetahuinya setelah batas waktumu habis setelah sepuluh hari mendatang?!" jawab Kirarin. "Sekarang bersiaplah" ucap Kirain dan sebuah tanda segel berbentuk bulat dengan ukiran aneh yang saling terhubung tampak menyembul dengan sinar biru yang menyilaukan di tanah di sekitar sang pohon dan tempat Kirarin berdiri dan tak berapa lama sebuah bayangan samar sesosok pemuda tan berwajah manis terlihat mulai jelas menyembul dan keluar dari dalam pohon sakura dengan sosok transparannya dan lama-kelamaan mempunyai sosok yang solid di sana hingga sosok itu kembali menjejak tanah. Pemuda tan itu membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjab takjub mendapati sosok dirinya sebagai manusia terlihat sekali pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya.**

 **"Selamat datang Kim JongIn.?!" sambut Kirarin dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya dan pemuda tan itu mendongak dan balas menatap Kirarin dengan senyum cerah yang terlihat mengemaskan Disana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Hemz...lalala, halo suster aku datang lagi, ini bunga untukmu" ucap seorang pemuda tan dengan senyum cerianya memberikan sekuntum bunga Daisy berwarna putih pada suster cantik yang bernama Kim Minseok itu.

"Halo Jong, hari ini semangat ya" balas sang suster seraya mengepalkan tinjunya berusaha memberikan semangat pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Tentu, aku akan tetap bersemangat dan tidak akan menyerah begitu saja suster" ucap pemuda tan dengan wajah berbinar seperti anak kecil, terlihat sangat mengemaskan di mata Minseok.

"Astaga...kenapa kau terlihat manis sekali sih, aku jadi gemas" ucap Minseok seraya mencubit pipi pemuda tan di depannya. "Dan terima kasih atas bunganya ya" tambah minseok lagi seraya melambai dan berjalan menjauh dari pemuda tan itu yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan gemas Minseok.

"Wah~kau kesini lagi, apa aku mendapat jatah bunga juga hari ini" tanya si cassanova Lee Donghae menatap si pemuda tan dengan wajah cerianya.

"Tidak ada untukmu, tapi untuk istrimu yang manis ini aku memilikinya" ucap si pemuda tan seraya berlari kecil memamerkan cengiran khasnya menuju ke arah pemuda dengan surai bleacingnya yang duduk di atas kursi roda seraya mengendong seorang bayi mungil yang kini sedang menatap dengan senyum lebar ke arah pemuda tan itu.

"Wah~Eunhee semakin cantik saja, gemas sekali melihatnya, cepatlah tumbuh besar dan jadilah wanita yang cantik oh~" ucap pemuda tan itu seraya berjongkok dan menciumi si mungil Eunhee, gadis kecil buah hati si manusia ikan cassanova itu dan Lee Hyukjae manusia setengah monyet.

"Ini bunga untukmu hyung, yang warna orange" ucap pemuda tan itu dengan senyum sumringah menatap Eunhyuk seraya menyerahkan bunga Daisy warna orange pada Eunhyuk yang menerimanya dengan senyum cerah.

"Terima kasih Jong, besok bawakan aku mawar ya, entah kenapa aku mengharapkan seseorang memberiku bunga mawar iru setelah aku berjuang keras melahirkan anaknya tapi menunggu orang yang tidak peka itu sangat mengesalkan kau tau." sindir Hyukjae seraya melirik Donghae yang hanya bisa mengaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung dan kembali memamerkan cengiran tampannya.

"Hahahaha...baiklah aku pergi dulu Hyung" tawa keras pemuda tan itu terdengar mengalun merdu meninggalkan dua orang pasangan suami istri yang terlihat bahagia itu dan berjalan menuju seorang nenek-nenek.

"Halmeoni untukmu yang warna merah" ucap pemuda tan itu menyerahkan bunga di tangannya dan memcium pipi sang nenek yang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sayang" ucapnya dan di balas lambaian pemuda Tan itu yang mulai menjauh dengan buket bunga Daisy yang masih tersisa untuk orang yang istimewa. Hidupnya, semangatnya dan segalanya bagi pemuda tan itu.

Brak

"Aku datang lagi" salam pemuda tan itu membuka pintu dengan suara keras dan kembali menutup pintu kamar rawat Sehun saat mendapati sebuah asbak yang terlempar ke arahnya dan pecah menabrak pintu dengan suara keras.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit menghela nafas panjang melihat respon pemuda albino itu yang sangat tidak bersahabat padanya hampir seminggu ini.

"Yak~Oh Sehun idiot, apa kau memiliki otak sekecil otak amoeba, bagaimana jika asbak itu mengenai kepalaku, apa kau mau tanggung jawab hah~bagaimana jika kepalaku bocor dan aku gegar otak laku melupakanmu hah.." teriak pemuda tan itu seraya berkacak pingang di luar ruang rawat Sehun. Sementara pemuda albino itu melirik pintu yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Pergilah~jangan ganggu aku" sahut Sehun dengan nada kelewat datar dan membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi pintu. Perlahan pintu kamar Sehun terbuka sedikit menampilkan wajah polos pemuda tan itu di sana.

"Jangan lempar barang padaku lagi oh~aku hanya datang menjengukmu dan bersikaplah Ramah sedikit padaku, dasar manusia menyebalkan " hardik pemuda tan itu yang sudah berkacak pingang memasuki kamar Sehun saat di rasa keadaan telah aman.

"Jika kau tau aku menyebalkan kenapa tidak pergi saja, untuk apa setiap hari selalu datang kesini?!" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bosannya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pohon sakura yang masih terlihat sama di depan sana meranggas tanpa bunga.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu" bisik pemuda tan itu tepat di telinga Sehun membuat pemuda albino itu sedikit terkesiap kaget dan menoleh cepat ke arah kanan tanpa di ketahui nya tindakannya itu membuat bibirnya dan bibir pemuda tan itu bertemu dalam sepersekian detik.

"Yak~apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Sehun berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya. Sementara si pemuda tan itu sedikit menjauh dan melemparkan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Sehun.

"Memang keberuntungan selalu ada bersamaku, kyaaa...aku mendapatkan ciuman dari Oh Sehun" teriak pemuda tan itu seraya berfantasi girling ria dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan tawa ceria yang terdengar berusaha menjauh dari Sehun yang mengejar si pemuda tan itu.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi, Sehunnie, oh ya jangan lupa meletakkan bunga daisynya dalam vas" teriak pemuda tan itu dengan wajah ceria sementara Sehun menatap kesal punggung pemuda tan itu yang mulai menjauh dari ruang rawatnya.

"Dia pemuda yang menarik ya, dan sepertinya kau senang sekali mendapat kunjungannya setiap hari, bukankah begitu Sehun-ah" tanya Kyuhyun yang datang dan berpapasan dengan Sehun di depan kamarnya yang berdiri dengan wajah merah dan surai dark brownnya yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Aku bisa gila jika menghadapi si hitam Jongin yang selalu mengangguku asal kau tahu saja Hyung dan aku sama sekali tidak senang huft..." ucap Sehun membela diri dan di sambut tawa mengejek Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan bualan adiknya itu. Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar rawatnya menatap sekilas bunga pemberian dari Kim Jongin dan menaruhnya ke dalam vas bunga sesuai dengan pesan dari si Tan menyebalkan itu. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangkah jika dirinya akan mengikuti ucapan pemuda gila itu yang datang entah dari mana dan menganggunya setiap hari.

 _"Halo...namaku Kim Jongin dan aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun dan aku juga menyukai suara suara biolamu, ah~tidak kau pasti menyangkahku orang aneh karena masuk ke kamar rawatmu tanpa ijin terlebih dulu tapi aku bukan orang aneh, ah~ lupakan yang aku katakan barusan oke jadi bisakah kita berteman sekarang" ucap pemuda tan itu dengan wajah cerah cerianya menatap Sehun dengan binar bahagia di wajahnya._

Sehun membuka kembali matanya dan tatapannya bertubrukan dengan sosok pohon sakura yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya, hembusan semilir angin menerpa surai dark brownnya dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum samar terlihat menyembul dari bibir tipisnya membayangkan saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Jongin dengan cara perkenalannya yang sangat tidak biasa itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap sosok Sehun yang terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya dan itu membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

°•°•°

 **"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun mereka sungguh terlihat sempurna satu sama lainnya, membuatku merasakan rasa hangat yang nyaman, senang sekali" bisik lirih Kirarin kepada angin yang sejak tadi berhembus memainkan surai gelapnya. "Musim cinta akan segera datang ini sangat menyenangkan" ucap Kirarin lagi sambil menyenandungkan sebuah nyanyian yang terdengar merdu di atas atap rumah sakit seperti biasanya.**

 _ **Kimi ga Inai Mirai**_

 _ **Do As Infinity**_

 _ **Mamoru beki mono nante**_

 _ **Nayamu made mo naku**_

 _ **Hitotsu shika nakatta**_

 _ **Sakebigoe no kodama**_

 _ **Muna shiku hibiita**_

 _ **Fukai mori no oku ni**_

 _ **Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa**_

 _ **Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei**_

 _ **Kimi ga inai mirai**_

 _ **Imi nado nai mirai**_

 _ **Nidoto hanashitari wa**_

 _ **Shinai kara**_

 _ **Kimi to nozomu sekai**_

 _ **Mita koto nai sekai**_

 _ **Jikuu o koete**_

 _ **Haruka tabi suru bokura**_

 _ **Shinjitsu no utagoe**_

 _ **Yami ni hibikasete**_

 _ **Hitotsu mune ni chikau**_

 _ **Todomaru koto wa nai**_

 _ **Arashi no naka de mo**_

 _ **Towa no rakuen made**_

 _ **Horobiru koto shiranai tamashii**_

 _ **Meguri meguru sadameta to shite mo**_

 _ **Kimi to kakenuketai**_

 _ **Kono sekai no hate mo**_

 _ **Nido to kurikaeri wa**_

 _ **Shinai kara Kimi to naraba yukeru**_

 _ **Hashiru mugen kidou**_

 _ **Owaranai yume**_

 _ **Yagate tadoritsukeru sa**_

 _ **Kimi ga inai mirai**_

 _ **Imi nado nai mirai**_

 _ **Nido to hanashitari wa**_

 _ **Shinai kara**_

 _ **Kimi to nozomu sekai**_

 _ **Mita koto nai sekai**_

 _ **Jikuu o koete**_

 _ **Haruka tabi suru bokura**_

 _ **Jikuu o koete**_

 _ **Haruka tabi suru bokura**_

 **Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan gadis berwajah lolita itu sepasang netra coklat terlihat mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Terlihat sesekali pemuda bersurai coklat itu memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan suara merdu nyanyian sang gadis cantik berwajah Lolita itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil di sana dan sedetik kemudian netra coklat itu terbuka dan kembali menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya namun terasa sangat nyaman.**

 **TBC**

 **Wohoo...allooo lizz datang lagi dengan sebuah cerita gaje yang absurd lizz ini akan berkisah tentang kisah cinta empat pasangan dengan masing-masing dua chapter untuk setiap pasangan dan satu last chapter tentang kehidupan sang ELF kirarin Ryul.**

 **1\. Oh Sehun x Kim jongin**

 **2\. Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **3\. Kris Wu x Byun Baekhyun**

 **4\. Denni Park x Kim Heechul**

 **Dan last chapternya.**

 **~. Kirain Ryul x rahasia**

 **Dan double makasih buat si Ka yang mau nyumbang kritik dan sarannya lizz bakal usahain untuk mengemas dan membuat cerita lebih baik lagi dari ini.**

 **Nah dan untuk kalian yang berminat dengan ff ini, jika iya jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW, kesan dan pesan tentang ide lizz ini dan pastinya cerita akan di lanjut jika target bisa lebih dari 30 REVIEW.**

 **Oh ya jangan lupa ya add Facebook lizz yang baru namanya lizz danesta dengan foto profil cosplay Neeji Hyuga dalam anime Naruto, oh ya lizz mau minta saran ya bagaimana menurut kalian jika kelanjutan semua cerita lizz bakal lizz publish di wattpad apa kalian keberatan? Oke segitu saja salam sayang dariku untuk kalian semua pai pai...**


End file.
